


The Next Step

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What you thinking about so hard, Cupcake?” Carmilla leaned over, pressing her lips against Laura’s cheek. She turned and Carmilla pulled her into a deep kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/gifts).



Laura knew that the second things died down at Silas University (which seemed impossible), Carmilla was going to have to meet her father. They had been dating for a few months now so the next step was to meet the parents. The only problem being the fact that Carmilla was a vampire and that might not be a trait most parents looked for in a significant other for their child.

“What you thinking about so hard, Cupcake?” Carmilla leaned over, pressing her lips against Laura’s cheek. She turned and Carmilla pulled her into a deep kiss.

She ended up on Carmilla’s lap, Laura’s arms winding around her neck. It was a pleasant distraction but then she remembered the packing that was well overdue.

“Carm, packing!” Laura hissed, squirming to get off Carmilla’s lap but she held on tight by embracing her around the waist. “We’re supposed to get our train early tomorrow! I don’t want to be late to my dad’s house. He’s expecting us tomorrow.”

Carmilla groaned, leaning her head forward. She rested her head on Laura’s shoulder while still refusing to let go of her waist. “Cupcake, you are such a buzzkill. If you weren’t so cute, I’d ignore you, throw you down onto the bed, and ravish you right now.”

The idea sounded fun but there were more pressing matters to contend too. “Carm, save the vampiric seduction for another time, please. I want to be prepared when we go to see my dad.”

“I’m one of the living dead, sweetheart. No amount of preparation is going to prepare either of us for your father’s reaction.”

“For your information, my dad already knows about your vampiric tendencies,” Laura informed her. “I just want to be physically prepared for our trip. Do you have enough blood packed?”

Carmilla stood from her seat, and pulled Laura towards her again. “Laura, you’re obsessing again. Will you take a moment to chill out and possibly join me on my bed for a glass of wine and some making out?”

“As tempting as it is, Carmilla we have to pack. Now.”  
“That demanding tone could be used in so many more fun activities,” Carmilla muttered, her eyes rolling in annoyance.

Laura had to ignore the pouting, whining vampire in favor of packing for their trip tomorrow. She accomplished the task (with Carmilla’s reluctant help) in a little less than an hour. They then collapsed onto Laura’s bed, where Carmilla refused to let her sleep for up to another hour but it wasn’t as if Laura was complaining.

~*~

“We shouldn’t have traveled on Christmas Eve. I mean, what if there’s a huge snowstorm and we end up trapped for hours?” Laura was trying not to panic but it was difficult. How could she not when it meant potentially missing the Doctor Who Christmas special with her dad?

They hadn’t missed one since the series rebooted and Laura wasn’t going to start now.

“You’re cute when your nose wrinkles up every time your overthinking something but giving yourself an ulcer isn’t as attractive, Cupcake. Like I said, you need to chill.” Carmilla’s head was tipped back, resting comfortably against the seat. She was the epitome of the word “chill”.

For Laura, it was a state foreign to her but Carmilla seemed determined to teach her.

“My dad and I never miss it, Carm. It’s like our bonding time together.”

“Bonding time with my mom included kidnapping girls,” Carmilla muttered, shooting a grin at Laura. “I’m kidding, Cupcake.”

Laura settled against Carmilla, deciding to get some sleep. When she felt Carmilla shaking her, she opened her eyes and looked out the window. “Looks like we’re here.”

“Your home town looks like it has a population of four,” Carmilla muttered. She took a sip from her ‘milk’ container.

“It’s actually 6,000 last time I checked.”

“Seriously, Laura they’ll come after me with their stakes and pitchforks.”

Laura squeezed Carmilla’s hand as they made their way off the train. She spotted her dad instantly who was leaning against his Impala (he bought it in honor of Supernatural), a smile on his face. He didn’t look angry or annoyed, though Laura could detect some worry on her father’s face.

“Hey, dad!” Laura ran up and threw her arms around her father while Carmilla decided to hang back. “That broody but pretty mess over there is Carmilla. She’s shy.”

“I’m not shy, Cupcake. I don’t want to get staked,” Carmilla muttered. She tilted her head, smiling at Laura’s father. “Hey Laura’s dad.”

“It’s to meet you Carmilla.” He extended his hand to Carmilla who took it, shaking her father’s hand firmly. “Let’s get you girls back to the house. It’s getting cold out and I don’t want either of you to fall sick.”

Carmilla shrugged. “Vampires can’t really get colds or the flu but too much blood and the indigestion can hit. It’s brutal.”

Laura looked nervously at her father who was looking at Carmilla with an indifferent expression. He had always been very protective of her and dating a vampire couldn’t exactly be considered safe.

“Well, we get it too so I think Laura and I can relate.”

Her father walked around the back of the car in order to put their things in the trunk. Laura gently nudged Carmilla who was attempting to smile.

“He likes you.”

“You think?” Carmilla asked. If Laura looked closely enough, she could detect a hint of nervousness.

“Definitely.”

~*~

Laura had everything ready the next night for the Doctor Who Christmas special. Her brightly colored scarf was wrapped snuggly around her neck and the same went for Carmilla.

“Carm, are you wearing the scarf I made you?”

“Sadly,” Carmilla muttered. “This scarf doesn’t go with my clothes at all.”

The expression on Carmilla’s face was annoyance (again) but Laura knew that if she didn’t want to be here, watching Doctor Who with her father than she wouldn’t be.

“Thanks again, Carmilla.”

Carmilla glanced at Laura and smirked. “Just remember you owe me, Cupcake.”

If Laura’s father hadn’t been present, Carmilla would’ve elaborated on how exactly Laura owed her.


End file.
